Life in New York
by ShannonN001
Summary: Set in between seasons 5 and 6 of Glee. Mainly based on Klaine. Kurt and Blaine live alone in their apartment in Bushwick and all their friends slowly move back to New York. First Rachel, then Mercedes and Santana, and later the rest. Kurt and Blaine begin their life together.
1. Chapter 1

My life was looking up. I was living in New York as a student at NYADA, and I was living with my Fiancé Blaine. We had finally picked a date for the wedding, and we had starting the whole planning process. My old roommate Rachel was making her own TV show in L.A. leaving the apartment to just Blaine and I. Yes.. life was most certainly looking bright.

I walked in the apartment to find Blaine cooking in the kitchen. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Blaine turned around in my arms smiling. "Hello beautiful, how was your day?" he kissed the tip of my nose and turned back to the food on the stove.

"Good. School was boring. I'm just happy to be home with you." Smiling ear to ear, I went to the refrigerator and pulled out some orange juice. "so, what smells so good?"

"My delicious homemade mac and cheese. I don't know, I felt like going all out tonight." He continued to stir the dish. I went over and hopped up on the counter next to the stove.

"oh yum. I love your cooking." Blaine smirked up at me and continued to stir. I quietly drank my orange juice. It was a comfortable silence. Speaking wasn't needed. Blaine continued to make dinner, and I sat watching him until my phone went off in the other room where I had left his bag.

I walked over to it and unlocked the screen, only to see I had a text from Rachel asking me to call her. "It's Rachel, I wonder what's going on." Kurt yelled into the kitchen. I pulled up her phone number and called her. When she answered I said "Hey girl how's L.A.?"

"oh Kurt!" Rachel cried into her phone. "Something horrible has happened!"

"oh my god are you ok?! What happened?" I somewhat shouted into the phone. This drew Blaine's attention as he walked into the living room wiping his hands on a kitchen towel. He gave me a confused and worried look, asking what was going on.

Rachel on the other end was crying hysterically. She could barely speak she was such a mess. Finally she calmed down some and started to explain.

"My show got canceled! The producers thought it was too realistic and that they didn't want a new drama show. So as soon as we finished filming the Pilot, they fired me!" she started crying again and I took this time to retell everything to Blaine who was standing beside me.

"Put her on speaker, we can calm her down together." Blaine said to me. "Rachel? It's me Blaine." He said once I switched the mode. "So what are you going to do now? Are you going to stay in L.A.?"

Rachel stopped sobbing long enough to take a deep calming breath. "No, actually that's why I wanted to talk to you, well both of you." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I was thinking about coming back to New York."

"That's great!" I exclaimed. "well its obviously not great that you lost your show, but you're coming back! We've missed you and your annoying attitude so much!" I heard Rachel laugh quietly to that so I knew she would be ok.

"Well that's the thing. If I come back ill have nowhere to stay. That's the real reason I wanted to talk to you guys. I was wondering if I could stay with you for a few weeks till I get back on track in New York."

At this I looked up at Blaine who seemed to be waiting for my answer. Honestly, I had no clue what to say, we had been enjoying the fact we were alone in the apartment. It really made me feel like we were moving on with our lives, and here was Rachel practically begging to come back and live with us.

"Kurt, Blaine, really I don't intent to stay. I'm really looking for a place to just crash for a bit. I was thinking since Mercedes was coming back to New York from her tour in about a week, we would look for an apartment together." There was another pause where no one spoke. I looked to Blaine again for his opinion only to see him softly smiling at me. He knew I would love it if she came back to New York, but he also knew that I didn't want to share our home again, especially after living alone together for three months. On the other hand, Mercedes was on her way back from tour, and I had talked to her about finding her a roommate. So if Rachel was to get fired at any time, this was as good as any.

I looked down at my phone to make sure Rachel hadn't hung up, then looked back at Blaine and gave him a little smile. He nodded, agreeing with me that it was the right thing to do.

"Yeah Rachel", I said aloud to the phone but I continued to stare lovingly at Blaine. "Of course you can stay here for a while. And I had been talking to Mercedes just last week on how she was going to look for a new roommate when she got back here. When do you plan on coming back? We can set up your old room if you'd like."

Even before I finished speaking there were girly squeals coming from the other end. "Oh thank you Kurt! Thank you Blaine! I promise I won't be a bother!" At this I chuckled and asked my questions again. "I was thinking about catching the first flight outta here. My plane leaves tonight, so I think I'll be arriving in New York around noon tomorrow."

"Great!" Blaine said before looking around the apartment and suddenly swearing under his breath. There was smoke coming from the kitchen as he ran in to save his pasta.

"is everything ok?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, Blaine's just trying to burn the place down. Call me when your flight has landed ok? Ive got to go." I said as I got up and went into the kitchen.

"Ok. And thanks again! Talk to you soon!" She said her final farewells and then hung up.

When I got off the phone I looked up to see Blaine trying to scrape the burnt pieces off the top of the macaroni. I laughed and went over to hug him from behind again. I sighed against his neck in happiness. "So, seeing as we aren't going to be alone for a while after this, what do you want to do tonight?"

Blaine looked over his shoulder and gave me the most loving of kisses. "Let's eat and just see where the night takes us" he whispered against my lips. I smiled and kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning feeling excited yet nervous. Just like every other morning, Blaine was laying half on me hugging my torso. He was so adorable when he was asleep. I loved the way his eyes fluttered, suggesting he was dreaming. I woke up every morning like this now. I wondered how things were going to change now that Rachel was coming back.

I didn't want to move but I liked getting up before Blaine to make him breakfast. Like last night, he normally cooked dinner, making me want to always make breakfast. I slowly loosened Blaine's grip on me and I slid off the bed. I threw on some sweat pants and walked out into the kitchen. It was now mid-October and the floor under my bare feet was cold.

Shivering, I pulled out pans and started making pancakes. As I cooked I started thinking about what it would mean now that Rachel was back. Most-likely no more sleeping in due to her morning singing practice she refuses to quite. No more making big meaty meals because she's a vegan. No more late night sex, or mid-afternoon sex too because Rachel would be here. Also, she'll probably want to help with the wedding planning… I'd rather she didn't. She would make it all about her and what she wants. I've let her take over many things in my life but my wedding will not be one of them!

Wow, look at me! I'm getting mad at Rachel and she hasn't even arrived yet. I love her but I really hope she doesn't stay too long. She can become my neighbor for all I care but not my roommate.

Footsteps draw me out of my thoughts and I turn to see Blaine come into the room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I take a second to admire him in just his boxers, just because I can. That's another thing that'll change. We won't be able to walk around in our birthday suits anymore. All well, there's always the bed room.

"Morning gorgeous." Blaine says with a smile.

"Hi. Sleep well?" I say happily.

He chuckles and kisses my temple then sets about to making coffee. I just love being in the kitchen with him. Every time we pass each other we share a kiss. It's sort of become a thing with us. Once the food is ready we go into the living room and start watching America's Next Top Model. It had become a tradition to tape the episodes and then watch them during breakfast. This allowed us time for more adult-like pass times at night.

Also as tradition, we didn't really watch. As soon as our food was gone we found ourselves in the midst of a heavy make-out session. I started leaning forward until I was completely on top of him. We stayed that way for quite a while until there was a noise that sounded like a suppressed giggle. Blaine didn't seem to hear it because as soon as I looked up he attached his mouth to my neck. I let out a moan before I was able to look around for where the noise had come from.

There it was again! I looked up again and this time I didn't let my fiancé distract me as I looked around the room.

I fell off the couch in shock when I saw Rachel standing by the door. She was just standing there with her hand covering her mouth to hide her laughter. Blaine finally seemed to realize something was going on and when he saw Rachel he yelled out in fright. Now Rachel was laughing hysterically. I was on the floor in nohing but sweat pants and Blaine was on the couch, in just his boxers, trying to throw a blanket over himself to hide how hard he was.

I was the first to recover. "Rachel, I thought you said you wouldn't be here till noon!" I was annoyed and sad that Blaine and I didn't get one last Rachel-free round of sex in before she arrived.

Rachel wiped the tears from laughing off her face. "I got an earlier flight. Plus I thought you guys would still be sleeping. I mean, it is only 8 o'clock."

I smirked. "Rachel, we've lived together before. You should know we aren't the sleeping-in type."

At this she looked confused. "What do you mean? When we were all living together you guys slept in till at least nine every day."

Blaine laughed and pulled me up into his lap on the couch and whispered into my ear "That's what she thinks."

Rachel must have heard that because her face went a little paler. This made me laugh even harder so I got up from the couch and went to hug her.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" We pulled apart and smiled at each other for a second. When I turned around Blaine was gone. I was about to call out to him only to see him walk out of our bedroom with a pair of sweatpants on along with one of my hoodies.

I chuckles again as Rachel ran over to hug him. "Hey want something to eat? We've got more pancakes from this morning left." I said as I went to collect the plates left on the coffee table in the living room.

"Oh, no thanks, but a coffee would be nice." She went to sit on the couch but then hesitated. She then followed me into the kitchen where she sat at the dining table. "Just so I know, is there anywhere else I shouldn't sit?"

I gave her a confused look. "Rachel you're not a virgin, why are you acting weird?"

She looked back and forth between me and Blaine as we started to do the dishes. "Sorry, you're right, I'm not a virgin, and yes I have been engaged before, but even then I wasn't just making out on the couch. I'm kind of what people would call closed off."

"Or a prude." Blaine says mockingly. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"No but its true! I was… am a prude." Rachel looked back down at the coffee in her hands. Blaine went back to quietly helping me load the dishwasher.

"Don't worry Rachel." I said to clear the air. "And don't worry about us either. Blaine and I haven't been having sex round the house. We haven't even done it on the couch. We prefer our bedroom."

That earned a grin from Blaine and a laugh from Rachel. I was happy to know that things would be ok between the three of us.


End file.
